


Red Vs Blue: where do broken hearts go?

by NightArcher18



Series: RVB invasion and spinoffs [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Camaraderie, F/M, Human-Covenant War, UNSC, Yorkalina, everyone survives except maine, fanfic inspired by a song, fanfic inspired by lots of songs actually, york survives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightArcher18/pseuds/NightArcher18
Summary: York survives.. he is left to drift and with no other options, rejoins the UNSC with his old friends.I'm still working on how to make fanfictions detailed so expect this to be undercooked and edits will be made.Spotify playlist is called "RVB: where do broken hearts go? a york survival story playlist
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue), Agent North Dakota (Red vs. Blue)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: RVB invasion and spinoffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039806
Kudos: 6





	1. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> York wakes up after the "out of mind" miniseries.
> 
> song for this chapter: right now, by one direction

York woke up in a pelican. His chest hurt and he couldn’t move. He was stripped of his armor and fastened to the seat of a pelican. Blood seeped out from underneath his collarbone like champagne when the bottle’s been popped. 

“Wh-where the fuck are we going?” he said with a large amount of grogginess in his voice.

Tex called out to him “we’re going to get you to the nearest hospital. you’re on the planet harvest. You know what happened to ya?”

“I remember it exactly...where’s D?”

“Fuck, i dunno. All i know is that i had to get you out of your armor so you wouldn’t be blown to smithereens by the recovery team after i beat the shit outta wyoming. I switched your body out with a nearby corpse of one of the guys we killed on our way towards that dreaded island.”

“How am i still here in one piece then?” York was now REALLY bewildered.

“Delta gave you some painkillers and platelets for the bullets in your lung.”

“That thing have a radio? We need some tunes” 

“York if you ask me to play shut up and dance on the pelican i will crash this pelican.” tex said with noticeable amounts of sarcasm and exasperation in her voice.

York said nothing more for the entire trip. Tex sighed and then She then put the pelican on autopilot and laid york down so she could give him further first aid. She adjusted the bandage on his chest and then grabbed a large needle which she put into his chest. She pushed the button and some liquid came rushing in. This was a stimulant to prevent him from dying in his nap. She then propped him back up on the seat while he slept and fastened the harness.

She began her descent through the city and gazed down at the window. Utgard city was raining, pouring even. yet the city was abuzz with life and the streets were bustling. She noticed the hospital of her friend down by the yacht pier. She spotted the helipad of the large hospital she had plotted a course for. She landed and then got out of her pilot seat. She picked york up like a potato sack.

“My friend’s got two bullets to the lung, somebody help!” tex called out in the rain. A few EMTs came in with a stretcher and took him. They moved him into a trauma room and placed an IV in. A doctor came in and started talking to tex.

“Hi, how are we today? Just have a few questions-" the young asian woman said but was interrupted by tex.

“His name’s Scott McCallister. He’s had analgesics, stimulants, platelets, and blood thinners for his wounds.” Tex rapidly blurted. “We were at a gun range and two bullets ricocheted into his lungs.” she then lied.

“Thank you for answering my questions for me!” Grey sarcastically said in a very energetic way.

"this is your friend?" york asked while being wheeled into the ER.

Tex walked over to york and whispered "yes, i've brought in other freelancers here for treatment although i haven't shared any details about the project before. i just faked some causes of their injuries to keep our cover."

Another doctor arrived on scene with a chest tube kit. She washed her hands, cut into York’s chest and stuck the tube in his lung to drain any free flowing pleural fluid or blood.

York yelled when the tube was put into his lung. A nurse then placed a permanent IV into his forearm. Another one strapped cardiac monitor leads onto him. 

Grey took out a small handheld X Ray machine and found the two bullets in his upper left lung. “Book an OR please, nurse!” she excitedly said. She turned to york and said “we’re gonna have to take out part of your lung, okay sweetie?” 

York nodded while staring confusedly at the doctor. Unable to fathom why he was being called “sweetie” at 27 years of age. 

Everyone working on york began wheeling him into the OR. York suddenly dozed off and flashed back to his time with her, Carolina. He remembered first meeting her, fighting alongside her, their secret little rendezvous during project freelancer, and then her beating the shit out of him in an elevator shaft. He kept her real name floating in his mind, Carolyn church. who could be Carolyn McCallister a few years down the line if he played his cards right. 

And then his sister, michigan. But her real name was Mona. They were half siblings from different dads. He remembered her and north were inseparable. They were crazy about each other. as far as york was concerned he'd already written his best man speech for them.

He found his dreams being cut off as the anesthesia was being flushed into his IV. A doctor then grabbed a central line kit and cut a small hole into his arm and then guiding the tube into his lung. An XRAY confirmed the placement of the catheter. Before he fell under he just wished he could be with everyone again. 

Grey immediately got to work. She cut a scar into york’s chest the size of a hand and used a bone saw to carefully cut the ribs. Another doctor clamped the blood vessels leading to the slice of lung grey was to remove. One big artery then sprung a leak, the heart monitor beeped frantically, causing the doctors to begin clamping it and dissecting it.

“We really dodged a bullet or two there, grey.” one doctor said while snickering. The monitor returned to a normal beep and grey resumed her work on cutting off blood supply to the slice of lung.

She then cut around the clamps and removed the slice of lung with bullets in them, which was now infected.

Pleural fluid began gathering in the lungs as grey grabbed the chest tube and manually suctioned the contents while another doctor began suturing the lung together and gluing the ribcage back together, then putting screws in between the bone fragments so they would stick.

“We dodged another bullet there! Can’t say the same for our patient.” another doctor laughed.

“Stop it with the gun puns daniel!” Grey snapped. She then sutured up york’s muscles, then skin, put a bandage on it, installed an automatic mucus drain through the central line, and they wheeled him to post-op where grey took out his intubation tube.

Grey approached Tex and told her everything. 

“We had a few snags but he pulled through like a champ!” she said.

Tex sighed and said “I lied, but you have to keep this a secret between me, the patient, and you. That man is an ex-agent of project freelancer, so am i. We were fighting this bounty hunter guy named Wyoming, also an ex-agent. He shot my friend. That man is agent new york and i am agent texas.”

“You were on that frigate that crashed in the snow, right?” grey asked.

“Everyone was…” tex drew out her words. “He’s really bugged because his girlfriend agent Carolina, she beat the shit outta him in an elevator shaft during the crash of that frigate. He may need someone to talk to when he wakes up.”

“Aw, poor guy…” Grey said.

“I’ll send you PDFs on project freelancer and...done” tex said, taking a seat by york and handing a USB stick to grey.

York then woke up and surveyed the room. his IV had 6 bags, 3 pumps, a drainage jug, and a tiny heart monitor screen strapped to it leading to the wires on his chest.

“I have some business to take care of, york...i’m sorry i can’t be here longer but you can talk to Dr Grey about anything you want.”

And then, york was alone once more. Tex walked out the door as york buried his knees and arms in his face and let the tears fall.

It wasn’t a normal cry. York just sat there, shaking in the coldness of his own body and whimpering as the tears fell on their own volition. He didn’t cry loudly or force the tears out, they just fell rapidly.

“I’m really sorry about what happened...with your girlfriend and everything.” Grey sat down next to him and spoke while she monitored his breathing with her stethoscope.

“H-how do you know about what happened?” York stuttered as he took deep breaths. Every breath he took sent out more tears in short bursts.

“Your friend texas told me everything. She said you might need some company during your two week stay here.”

“Who are you?” York asked as Grey took his blood pressure.

“Dr Emily Grey of Harvest central university hospital! university hospital! I’m a resident here and I'm really hoping to go to chorus once I complete my four year stint here.” Grey chirped as she took york's temperature under his mouth.

“Parents should have named you meredith…” york half chuckled.

“Nah, I prefer House M.D,” Grey laughed.

“Thanks for your company, hey, if you see Carolina, don’t come telling her to look for me. It’ll only make my search for her harder.” York told her.

“Will do-or don’t!” grey quipped.

Grey then wheeled york to his room and left. York grabbed his IV pole which held his chest tube pump, drainage jug, and a mini cardiac monitor. Him being a spartan contributed to him walking so easily and so soon. He went to the map display in his room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He traced the route to the hospital library because god knows he was bored and needed a book or two.

He opened his door and followed the makeshift map to the library. It was pretty big, about the size of a football field in this already large hospital. He returned back with some novels and got back into bed. The room had wooden floors and silver painted ceilings. On his left was a cot/couch for any visitors to sleep in, though he doubted he’d get any for a while.

York then slept for the rest of the brightly lit night. The bed had a heated and weighted blanket so that no amount of skin would go cold. He wished for added warmth, body warmth, to hold Carolina as he slept but he would have to work for it. She wouldn’t just appear out of nowhere.

He dreamed deeply about hiking, in the rain. Pitching a tent with the boys and decorating it with a table, some foldable beds, a lantern, and cooking equipment. As the rain pattered on the metal of the tent he and wash and north were sharing burgers and watching football. Carolina had then arrived at the tent with the kids. Ally, Leo, and Mitchell. Michigan also brought her kids, Donovan and Jared. It was nice, but a sudden crack of thunder in the dream ended it so soon.

York woke up and stretched his arms as he scratched the area around his chest tube. A little electronic chime ran through the hospital as the electronic clock on the wall read “breakfast time.”

York hadn’t had a decent, well prepared meal in days. He carried his IV over to the outside of his room and followed some folks to the elevator. Once it arrived on the first floor, out of 85, it bleeped in a warbled tone. Everyone got out and headed towards the cafe.

York was glad the cafe was free as it said on the sign. He had virtually no money to support himself. He got in line and picked out some m&m cookies, some hot little lamb strips from the gyro counter, and waffle fries. He exited the counters and looked for a place to sit when he saw him. He saw a man with blonde, upwards-banged hair and blue eyes and had a few freckles. York knew this could only be one man, North Dakota, also a patient. North had a small scar across the base of his skull and was hooked up to an IV of three bags and two pumps.

York sat down across from him, who did a double take when he saw york.

“How did you get here bro?” Asked north while eating a burger.

“Two bullets to the lung, nasty run in with reggie.” york sighed.

“That asshole’s still around?” north groaned.

“Seems so,” york muttered.

Both of them ate their meals in silence and york then said

“Have you seen-”

“No. Haven’t seen mich, or carolina.” north cut him off.

“Ah, by the way how did you get here?”

“Theta was ripped out of my head by maine.” North said while holding back tears.

“Maine? Oh no bro...this must really suck.”

“It does. Looks like we both lost our girlfriends and our AI.” north piped up.

“Delta was seized by wash.” york said.

“So we know he’s alive now...great. That leaves us with four guys we need to find. Carolina, Mich, Theta, and Delta.” north pointed out.

York then got up from his seat, put his tray in the garbage, and waved a quick “goodbye” signal to north.

York returned to his room and started to watch TV. he changed the channel to ESPN and sure enough, the NY jets were playing the Seattle seahawks. Every time the Seahawks scored he wished Wash was there to give him a noogie on the head, he also wanted to tease Wash every time the Jets scored.

When the Jets won, York switched to Netflix to browse and watch a show. He was lonely, sad, and scared for the first time in his life. He picked out “Brooklyn nine nine” to cheer himself up. Within five minutes of his episode he was clutching his stomach and laughing so hard his face hurt. He liked this, just being carefree and happy.

He binged two more seasons before taking a nap. He woke up unexpectedly to find someone being wheeled into the room next to his. He recognized the white hair with purple and green strands instantly. South dakota, he walked to her room to find her covered in bandages on her abdomen, legs, and arms.

“You okay?” he asked

“That little shit wash, with the aid of YOUR AI, shot and burned me crispy. But only in the areas where i didn’t have armor plating.”

York could see why she was upset, anyone would be if they had drainage tubes in their stomach seeing as how her digestive system had probably been damaged to the point where she needed replacements for some parts of her organs. York had seen this type of damage and subsequent cure before. He also figured she didn't like the yellow tubes in her right nostril.

“How’d your brother get here?” york asked as he leaned against the door.

“After Maine injured him I realized I fucked up and then called for an airlift. While waiting for the emergency pelican to arrive I tended to his head wound and switched out his body with some rocks to juke maine.”

“Clever idea.” york replied.

“So when wash came, north was already on his way to the hospital. Wash didn’t even touch north’s armor once fortunately else my cover would have been blown.” South said with some pride in her voice.

“You holding up okay?” york asked.

“Thanks to my multimillion dollar augmentations I have taken less damage than a normal human would. And it’s thanks to my lead undersuit as well.” south chuckled.

“I’m really finding a whole lotta old friends aren’t I?” york laughed.

“Life finds a way.” South said.

York then gave a two finger salute to south and spotted Grey in the hall approaching south.

“Who brought her here?” he said.  
“Just an aid team from a private corporation. We found her at a discontinued UNSC base with burn wounds and large gashes on some localized areas of her body.” grey told him.

“Ask north and south, I assume you kept their secrets too, where they’re headed to next. I need a place to stay after I get out of here.” york tiredly said.

“No need, I can write down the address of our place.” south said.

“I’ll give you some cash, york. To help yourself.” Grey said while handing York 700 united Earth government credits.

South scribbled down her address on some paper. York went into her room to collect it and put it in his hospital shorts which had zippers. He zipped the cash and paper up and went back to his room, tucking himself in and taking a nap. Finally having something to look forward to.


	2. Regaining hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???

Work in progress


End file.
